Box of Hearts (100 One-shots)
by KatieK101
Summary: My collection of 100 romantic one-shots, each one featuring a different couple! Featuring the most popular pairings, to the most forgotten pairings. Requests are welcomed! Read and Review please!
1. Author's Notes

**Hello everyone and thanks for stopping by to read my humble one-shots! This is just a AN so you don't have to read it, unless you plan on making requests, but it might also help you understand how my One-shots will be set up. **

**How the One-shots are set up:**

**All my one-shots will have a title, the pair I'm writing about, and any other characters that make an appearance. Characters that are named but do not make an appearance with just be listed as 'Thunderclan cats' 'Riverclan cats' 'Shadowclan cats' or 'Windclan cats', depending on what clan they belong too. Also, some one-shots are based off of songs, or I have a song I think fits it well. In this case, I will add a youtube lyric video link so if you want to hear it you can. **

**Rules for making requests:**

**1# All one-shots will be rated T, and I will under no circumstance write a one-shot that should be rated M. So don't waste your time asking.**

**2# NO OC! These will only be based off of cats from the Warriors series. **

**3# I will only write one-shots about couples that have officially become mates, or cats that have the makings of a romantic pair. Exp: BlackxRusset, BreezexHeather, MousexHolly. So please no asking for, Exp: CrookedxBlue, TigerxSnow,BumblexIce.**

**That's all for now, so if you did read this, you can continue to read the One-shots! Thanks!  
**


	2. GrayxSilver: Surprising Reactions

**Title: **Surprising Reactions

**Pairing: **_Graystripe and Silverstream (GrayxSilver)_

**Other Characters:** _Mistyfoot, Fireheart, Crookedstar, Riverclan cats mentioned_

**Song: Little Talks** (Of Monsters and Men): watch?v=5oNToCIXD6w

* * *

"So when are you going to tell him?" The blue-gray she-cat sitting beside me asked. I sighed and shuffled my paws in the puddle in front of me.

"Soon." I meowed simply. The she-cat gave me a disbelieving side glance.

"But he's _in camp._ Why wait?" I bit my lip.

"Because he's… busy. Look at him and Fireheart talking to Crookedstar. I would be rude if I interrupted them." The she-cat snorted.

"Crookedstar lets you get away with anything Silverstream. I'm sure if you asked Graystripe to help you carry a couple reeds back to camp he wouldn't care."

"Well it would still be rude even if he didn't care. Besides I'm sure he has to get back to Thunderclan soon and-"

"And what? It would just _kill him_ not to get back right away? Admit Silverstream; you're just too scared to tell him." I felt my fur bristle.

"I am _not _scared! And didn't they save _your _kits Mistyfoot? Shouldn't you be taking care of them?" I demanded. I knew I might be going a little too far bringing up Mistyfoot's kits but I couldn't help it. Even though she was my best friend, she was starting to get on my nerves. But Mistyfoot only shrugged.

"Pikekit, Primrosekit, Perchkit, and Reedkit are all with Greenflower. She's watching them for now." I stiffened a growl of frustration.

"Well have you thanked their rescuers?" I asked, now just eager for her to leave my side. But I quickly regretted opening my mouth when Mistyfoot stood up and shook out her fur.

"Actually no, I haven't. But now seems to be a good time." Then without warning, Mistyfoot's eyes widened and she let out a desperate yowl.

I quickly jumped back as Mistyfoot leapt forward towards the two Thunderclan warriors, a crazy look in her eyes. "Fireheart! Graystripe! You saved my kits!" I was as taken back as the rest of the camp as Mistyfoot went on rambling about how grateful she was, and how scared she had been when she found out her 'precious kits', had gone missing.

Fireheart and Graystripe, though they looked a little frightened, modestly accepted the queens thanks. And although I had a newfound respect for Mistyfoot's acting skills, I was confused. _'How does Mistyfoot over-reacting get me to tell Graystripe that-'_"Crookedstar I never want anything like this to happen again. And since my kits would have been safe, had it not been for that gap in the reeds down by the river, I would like to personally fix it."

Crookedstar frowned. "Mistyfoot I don't want you wearing yourself out. That's a big gap and too much for just one warrior to fix."

"You're absolutely right Crookedstar. May I borrow Silverstream, Fireheart, and Graystripe?" My eyes narrowed. _'So _that _was her plan.' _

Crookedstar didn't look fully convinced, until Graystripe meowed, "It wouldn't be a problem Crookedstar. Thunderclan probably hasn't even realized were missing yet." After a second Crookedstar nodded.

"Alright then. Mistyfoot and Silverstream can show you where to get the reeds." I sighed, but padded up to the three warriors.

Crookedstar thanked Fireheart and Graystripe one more time, and we were off. I bounded in front of the patrol but Mistyfoot quickly matched my pace, and then, after giving me a smirk, pulled ahead of me.

I pushed down another growl as we reached the river. Mistyfoot flicked her tail. "OK, this is the gap we need to close up." She meowed, gesturing to the hole, which was about the size of a young apprentice.

Fireheart looked it. "I never noticed it before, but I can see how a kit could sneak through it." Mistyfoot nodded.

"And that's why it has to be fixed. Now, which one of you are the better weaver?" She asked.

Graystripe flicked his ear. "I am." He meowed confidently. Mistyfoot nodded again.

"Then Graystripe you stay here and help Silverstream weave. Fireheart and I will go get the reeds." Fireheart stood up and agreed with Mistyfoot's plan, while I restrained myself from pointing out that _Mistyfoot _was a better weaver _I _was.

After a second Mistyfoot and Fireheart were off, leaving only me and Graystripe. I knew Mistyfoot had taken Fireheart so that I could tell Graystripe my news in privacy, but I couldn't help wish she hadn't. It wasn't that I didn't still love my mate, but I had no idea how he would react to my news.

Un-aware of the thoughts dancing through my head, Graystripe turned to me, love clear in his eyes. He purred and started licking my face. "It's great to see you again! You don't know how hard it was talking to your father and not watching you instead."

Despite my worries I managed a purr. "Well I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." Silently I couldn't help but think, _'And sorry for all the trouble I'm going to keep causing you.' _

Graystripe pulled back from licking my face, and as soon as he saw mine he frowned. "Are you OK Silverstream? You look sick." I swallowed the bitter vial foaming in my throat. I knew I would have to tell him sooner or later.

"I-I'm not sick. But I do have something to tell you." Graystripe sat down and looked at me expectedly.

"Graystripe I'm… I'm not entirely sure how to tell you this but…" I trailed off. The concern on Graystripe's face turned into worry.

"Silverstream are you sure you're OK?" He asked. I bit my lip, feeling like I was going to throw up my lunch.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Look what I need to tell you is… is…" I couldn't breathe. Was it just me or was the river rising? Was the forest spinning? Why did Graystripe suddenly look like Stonefur?

"Silverstream!" Graystripe meowed urgently. I took a breath, trying to sooth my nerves. Graystripe would understand. He would be excited. But what if he wasn't?

"I'm fine Graystripe. Really." _'Tell him!' _I growled inwardly. "Graystripe I'm…"

'_Starclan! How am I supposed to tell him that-'"_Graystripe I'm expecting your kits!" I blurted out.

Graystripe's concern faded and to my surprise, took on a playful look. "Sure you are Silverstream. Come on, what's really bothering you?" I swallowed. He didn't believe me. I turned my head away as I felt tears start to gather in my eyes.

"Silverstream? What's wrong?" My dark gray mate asked as he nudged my face. "Whatever it is, it can't really be so bad."

I turned to face Graystripe once again. When he saw my face, his eyes widened. "Y-you weren't kidding about being pregnant?" Graystripe asked slowly, as he took a step back. Tears fell from my face.

'_I knew it! I knew he wouldn't understand! I knew he would hate me and-' _My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a rough tongue rasp over my face. I gasped as Graystripe was purring loudly and making sure he licked every inch of my face.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" I stammered. Graystripe didn't pull away.

"Mad at you? Silverstream I'm thrilled! We're going to be parents!"

After being so sure that Graystripe would hate me and leave me, hearing this, was the best thing ever. I went weak with relief and managed a purr. "I-I'm so glad." I whispered. But weight dropped back on me as reality kicked in. "Graystripe the clans won't be happy about this. We've broken the warrior code! And our kits will suffer for it." I wailed.

Graystripe's face grew hard. "No they won't. I'll make sure of it."

I swallowed. "What can you do Graystripe? The clans will be stuck on us breaking the warri-"

"If the clans can't accept our love then maybe the warrior code needs to change!" Graystripe growled, cutting me off. My head fell.

"It won't make a difference." I whispered. Graystripe sighed nudged my head up until he was staring into my eyes.

"Then I'll find something that will. Even…" He trailed off. "Even if I would have to join Riverclan." I gasped.

"Graystripe! Y-you couldn't! Riverclan would never accept you or-"

"I'm the father of your kits Silverstream. They would accept me. And besides," He flicked his tail. "It's only if we can't think of something else. But I promise," He meowed, looking into my eyes, "that I will never abandoned you, or our kits. No matter what happens."

I stared back into his yellow eyes for a second before sighing and nuzzling his neck. "I love you." I whispered.

Graystripe licked my head. "I love you too." He meowed softly.

I don't know how much time passed after that but I didn't care. Graystripe licked my head as I purred, and thought about our kits. I decided that they would be handsome and strong, just like their father.

I also decided that I believed him. I believed that Graystripe would never leave me, and that he would always love out kits, and that he would find a way to make things work out.

And as the sun started to set, and Mistyfoot and Fireheart returned with the reeds, I loved my mate so much that it hurt.

And when he un-twined our tails and looked at me, it was clear, that he felt the exact same way.


	3. ClouldxBright: Beautiful

**Sorry it took me so long to write this one! But it's 2,000 words if that means anything? Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know a lot of people asked for LionxCinder, and I started one, but I'm kinda stuck on it. But you should have one soon. Anyways, I really like this one even though it's rushed. **

* * *

**Title: **Beautiful 

**Pairing: **_Cloudtail and Brightpaw/Brightheart_

**Other Characters: **_Firestar, Darkstripe, Fernpaw, Thunderclan cats mentioned_

**Song: **_Apparently you can't post links, so just go to youtube and look it up: _**"Just the way you are"**(Bruno Mars).

* * *

"I said duck Fernpaw! Not leap!" Darkstripe, Fernpaw's mentor hissed. Fernpaw's face was covered in concentration as I lunged for her. This time she remembered to duck and when I stood up on my back paws, she stood up from under me and knocked the breath out of me.

I fell back but recovered quickly and spun around, managing to smack her on the muzzle with my paw. Fernpaw stumbled back and I took my chance, lunging at her again. But when I did so, she jumped up and, using her full weight, shoved into my side… the one where I didn't have an eye.

"Yes! Keep going Fernpaw!" Darkstripe encouraged.

Taken back, I stumbled and lost my footing, and sight of Fernpaw. _'Where is she?' _I wondered desperately. But I didn't have to wonder for long.

The she-cat slammed into me again, on the blind side of my face, and I fell to my side with a thud. "Finish her Fernpaw!" Darkstripe growled. Fernpaw hesitated but then dove into my stomach, rolling me onto my back.

I let out a screech and tried to regain my footing but my head was messed up and I couldn't think clearly. I was still getting used to not having my eye and fighting defiantly wasn't easy. But I had to try.

Of course, trying was easier said than done.

While I struggled on trying to stand up, Fernpaw got over top of me and started pummeling my stomach with quick, swift blows. I growled and tried pushing her off but it was no good.

"Alright Fernpaw, that's enough." Darkstripe finally meowed, his voice lacking any emotion. Fernpaw climbed off at once, scared stiff of her mentor. I rolled over and, at last, found my footing. I shook my pelt trying to get all the dirt and dust out of my fur, and tried to hide my humiliation of being beat by an apprentice who was younger than me.

"You did OK Fernpaw." Darkstripe started. "But sometimes you were too slow, or you didn't have enough power in your blows. They had no meaning." Fernpaw sat down.

"But wouldn't that hurt her? I didn't want to do that." I felt a small smile play across my face. The gentle apprentice was always like that. She never wanted to hurt anyone, thought she defiantly could. But Darkstripe didn't smile. He never did.

"She's a _warrior_. She can take care of herself." Darkstripe spat the word, 'warrior', making me look away.

I knew that there were some cats who didn't think I deserved the right to be a warrior. Not because I hadn't earned it, but because of my foolish mistake to run away with Swiftpaw and confront the dogs that lived in Thunderclan territory. But I wished they would understand that I learned from my mistake! And at a high price too. Swiftpaw was dead.

And sometimes, when I saw my reflection, I wished I were too.

Darkstripe went on. "So the next time we come out here Fernpaw, what are you going to work on?"

Fernpaw thought for a moment. "I need to work on being faster and having more power in my blows?" She tried. Darkstripe nodded.

"Good. Remember that. Because next time, if I don't see major improvement, you'll be confined to camp for a whole moon." Fernpaw cringed and nodded. Personally I thought that was too severe but at least it would motivate the young she-cat.

Darkstripe stood up and nodded to Fernpaw, letting her know they were done here. Fernpaw stood up and smiled at me.

"Thanks for practicing with me! You're really hard to beat Brightpaw."

'_Brightpaw.' _ The moment I heard that name, I smiled. But the smile faded when remembrance struck me.

'_But I'm not Brightpaw anymore. Now I'm-' _

"Lostface." Darkstripe meowed coldly. I looked up at him, out of my thoughts now.

"What?" I asked. Darkstripe's face was one of disgust.

"Lostface. That's your name, not Brightpaw." He said, his voice hard as rock. My ears flattened agents my head.

"Oh, yea. I know." I said quietly. But Darkstripe wasn't done yet.

"If you ask me," he started, "naming you Lostface was the only good thing Bluestar has ever done. Hopefully cats will learn from your name and face, and actually listen to their mentors." Tears pricked my eyes and Fernpaw looked like she would start crying for me.

"Hey Darkstripe! Are you and Fernpaw done yet?" A new voice called, making me look up. Cloudtail.

Darkstripe turned to look at the warrior and curled his lip. "Maybe. Why?" Cloudtail held the warriors' gaze without flinching.

"Because your needed on a border patrol." He said, matter-of-factly.

The two warriors didn't say anything for a moment, and had a silent face off. Finally Darkstripe turned to look sharply at Fernpaw.

"Come on!" He snarled. The gray she-cat flinched and nodded, and took off with Darkstripe. I felt a stab of pity for her.

Cloudtail bounded down the slope leading to the sandy hollow, where we trained, and smiled at me. "Hey Brightpaw! I've been looking everywhere for you."

I felt my heart give a small skip as the white warrior smiled at me. He had saved me and nursed me to health after the dog attack, and I had to admit, I had a crush on the tom. But as soon as he said, 'Brightpaw,' any good feelings I had were gone.

"Don't you mean you were looking for Lostface?" I snapped, and turned away from him. I could practily see the confused look on Cloudtail's face as I started walking away.

"No. I mean Brightpaw." He said, running to catch up with me.

"Well then you're looking at the wring cat," I growled. "Because I'm not Brightpaw. I'm Lostface." Cloudtail frowned.

"No you're not. I don't care what Bluestar says, your-"

"It's not just Bluestar! It's every cat in Thunderclan!" I growled, cutting him off.

"Not every cat! I don't, Thornclaw doesn't, and neither does Fireheart." He was starting to sound frustrated.

"Well then maybe you should start." I said sharply. Cloudtail jumped in front of me, blocking my path.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked.

"Why do you _care_?!" I demanded.

"Because you're my best friend! And you shouldn't have to feel like this." Cloudtail's voice turned softer and he touched his nose to my ear. "You shouldn't have to feel alone, or lost, or-"

I took a step back from him. "You don't know how I feel!" I hissed. Cloudtail's frustration was back.

"I would if you would just tell me!"

"Don't count on that."

"Brightpaw! Why are you being such a pain?"

I felt my heart twist. "Hey! I never asked you to come talk to me!" And I spun around again.

I was stomping back to camp when someone tackled me and I let out a screech. Cloudtail.

"Cloudtail! Get off of me!" I growled. But instead, he sat down on me.

"No. Not until you tell me what's bothering you!"

I growled louder and tried pushing him off, but it was no good. "Nothing would be wrong if you could just get my name out!"

Cloudtail didn't move. "But you've never cared until t-" He stopped and he's blue eyes started to narrow. "It's Darkstripe isn't it? He said something." I swallowed and thought back to what Darkstripe had said to me. Cloudtail nailed it.

"Darkstripe didn't say anything Cloudtail." I said, trying to make my voice cold. But Cloudtail knew he had the truth.

"What did he say?" He asked. I looked away.

"He didn't s-" I let out a sudden squeak when Cloudtail shifted his weight so that he's blue eyes were staring into my own blue eye. Expect, un-like normal, Cloudtail's blue eyes were narrowed and full of anger.

"_What did he say?" _I know Cloudtail wouldn't purposely try to scare me, but he was. The white tom had always had an attitude and made it clear that there were some cats he didn't like, but everyone knew he would never hurt a clan mate.

I closed my eye. "D-Darkstripe said-" And then I trailed off, telling Cloudtail everything that Darkstripe had said. When I finished I was in tears and Cloudtail looked stunned. He climbed off me, in a daze, and just stared at me. I didn't bother getting up. I just rolled over on my stomach, buried my head in my paws, and sobbed.

Cloudtail didn't make a move, and I knew that silently, he was agreeing with Darkstripe. He had no reason not to. Everything Darkstripe had said was absolutely true. I was a disgrace to Thunderclan.

So when I felt a smooth tongue rasp against my cheek I was surprised. I looked up and saw Cloudtail, and sniffed. "Y-you're not m-mad?" I asked, my voice shaking. Cloudtail's eyes were still full of anger, but they had smoldered some.

"I'm furious." He whispered, deathly calm, making me cringe. "But not at you. I'm mad at Darkstripe. He had no right to say those things to you." I looked up at Cloudtail in surprise.

"B-but he's right." I stammered. Cloudtail shook his head.

"No he wasn't." He started. "You were only trying to prove yourself Brightpaw. No one, not even Darkstripe, ever knew this would happen. The only cat to blame is Tigerstar. And once the dogs are chased out, Bluestar and Fireheart will make sure that he's dealt with. So that nothing like this will ever happen again."

I pushed back my tears and looked away. "I'm hideous." I whispered. Cloudtail's eyes widened.

"You're not ugly!" Cloudtail protested. I didn't say anything.

Cloudtail licked my face, the side that was scarred. "Brightpaw, you might have been mangled by dogs, but your still the most beautiful cat I've ever seen." He whispered. My head shot around to look at Cloudtail.

"Y-you think I'm pretty?" I asked, shocked. We had gotten closer after the dog attack, but I never thought the handsome white tom would ever look at me. Espshally not now.

"No. I think you're _beautiful._" I chocked on my purr, and Cloudtail nuzzled my cheek.

Suddenly I didn't feel ugly anymore, and everything Darkstripe had said was pushed to the back of my mind. Cloudtail thought I was beautiful. And somehow, that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Brightheart! Brightheart! Brightheart!" My chest swelled with pride as I looked at Firestar, the new leader of Thunderclan. Firestar smiled at me and leaped off of high rock, his flame colored pelt flashing in the sun.

"I hope you like your new name." Firestar whispered in my ear. I smiled back.

"It's the best. Thank you Firestar." Firestar purred.

"While I do deserve _some _thanks," Firestar joked, "there's one more cat you should thank." My leader gave a small gesture to Cloudtail, who's chest was puffed out proudly, as he stilled called my new name.

I purred. "Of course." Then, as the cheering faded, I pushed through my clan mates, and over to the white warrior. He purred as I padded over to him, and twined our tails, making me purr. "Firestar told me that I owe you some thanks." I whispered huskily in his ear. Cloudtail nosed my cheek.

"I might have offered some suggestions." He whispered, just as quietly as I had.

"Well thank you." Cloudtail shrugged.

"I just helped choose your name. No big deal." Suddenly his blue eyes brightened. "I saved you a nest right beside mine and Thornclaw's." He said, bringing up my brother, who had been given his warrior name only awhile ago. Cloudtail un-twined our tails. "Come on!" And he took off to the warriors den.

I stayed where I was for a second, watching the warrior race away. "Oh no Cloudtail," I whispered to myself, "you did much more then help choose my name."

And then, with a smile, I ran off after Cloudtail.


End file.
